In the electroluminescence industry, what has hitherto been demanded is the control of interfacial electric characteristics of electrodes for electroluminescence. Interfacial electric characteristics of electrodes, such as work function, affect the efficiency of charge injection into a luminescent layer and greatly influence luminescence efficiency. For this reason, an attempt has hitherto been made to control the relationship between work functions of electrode materials. In this case, a complicated process, for example, involving intentional provision of interlayer materials has been adopted rather than the adoption of control utilizing diffusion and surfactant properties. The provision of very thinly controlled layers of these materials, however, disadvantageously complicates the production process and increases the production cost.